Boundless Sky
by The All-Mighty Kei
Summary: This is the story of the Gap Youkai in her earlier years. Before she became a strong and wise youkai, she used to be a girl who didn't fit in her place. This is the story about how she discovered her powers and how two people changed her life forever. (Rated T, just in case. I didn't draw the image of the cover.)


OK! This another work I wanted to write for a long time now. This idea hit me like a falling brick to my head.

Anyway, this a story about Yukari's origins. Before she was the strongest and wisest youkai in all Gensokyo, she used to be a little girl whose powers just awakened. I don't know how this story is going to result, but I assure is going to be tragedy since it's my specialty! (I think this is going to be the only serious work I'm gonna ever do. I prefer comedy.) :D

Anyway, you're free to help me (I suck at English, so help me if there's a problem with grammar and spellcheck.)

* * *

***Huff* *Huff* *Huff***

How did I get myself into this?

"**We're losing her, hurry up!"**

Why do they want me dead?

I thought they didn't care of what I did.

Everyone ignored me, even when I was asking for help.

And now they are trying to me kill me…

I swear I didn't do anything!

"**Can you see her? I think we lost her…**"

"**It has to be near! We won't let her survive!**"

I can't feel my legs, my head is spinning and my chest feels tight.

I don't want to die…Well; I don't want to get killed. Especially by those who call themselves "humans".

It was dark, very dark. I couldn't see a thing, I'm afraid I'm heading towards the people who are persecuting me.

My fear grew bigger as I tripped by the forest's roots.

I tried to get up, but I was tired from running all this time.

That's when I knew.

I knew I was going to be killed, my life ends here.

"There you are…" I heard a different voice, it sounded like a girl around my age. It was weird; I thought it were only men who were following me, who would take a girl to such slaughter?

I look up and indeed it was a girl around my age, I couldn't describe more details since it was very dark.

"Who are you?" I asked, I started to question such action. Why would I ask her who she is when I'm supposed to run for my life?

"Look, there is no time." The mysterious girl knew the situation better and I was glad for it. "Let's get you out of here." She helped me up and carried me with her back, wrapping her arms around my legs.

"You ready?" She asked, I only responded by tightening my grip around her.

"Alright then…" She started running, she was very fast! I don't if she's very strong or if I'm very light.

The voices were getting weaker; I let a sigh of relief. I was finally away from danger. The girl I'm now calling her my hero kept running until we spotted a woman who looked like if she was waiting for us. The girl stopped and released her grip from me; I got off and landed on the ground.

"I'm glad you both made it in time. I was getting worried." The woman said, she knelt down to take a closer look on us.

"You know her?" I ask to the younger stranger; she smiled and nodded.

"You can say she's my guardian. She took care of me when I was younger."

"Nice to meet you." The woman said as she bowed. "May I ask your name?"

"Ummm…I don't have any."

"Huh? You don't have a name? That's weird!" The girl exclaimed. She was about to say something however she stopped and looked behind. "Is it me or am I hearing something?" I tried to strain my ears, but as much as I would like to hear, I heard nothing.

"You're not mistaken. They are still after our guest." The villagers are still after me? And I thought we finally escaped from them.

"We should get going. I'm sure this girl is no condition to run, carry her and follow me; I know a safe place to stay for a time." And with that, the lady started running.

"Understood!" The girl carried me in the same way she did a while ago. She started running as well, and reached at the woman's side in matter of seconds, I'm still impressed at her strength and speed.

Today was different. The villagers I used to live with them are now trying to hunt me down while a couple of strangers saved my life and they are taking to who knows where. There are some questions that I want to ask but it seems it had to wait for another while. Who are they? Why did they save me? Where are we going? Why did the villagers want me dead?

This is just the beginning, isn't it?

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaaay! Introduction: Complete!

I guess it's too short, but that's my intention. I'll upload the first chapter when I have the chance (I. NEED. A. SCHEDULE.).

I shall continue "Innocent Treasures: Journey Through Gensokyo's Boundary". I love writting silly things and that story is going to be full of them, no doubt (Or maybe I should stop eating candies and drinking apple juice while writting that story...).

Anyway, leave a review or PM me if there's something wrong, I shall fix it as soon as posible. Criticism is accepted (But please be assertive!)

Thanks for reading and see you next time!

-Kei-


End file.
